Rainy Hearts
by kawaiiness
Summary: The rain always had a way of showing you what you were missing.


~~~#Rainy Hearts~~~

A young lady sat in the rain, a large umbrella covering her. She sat there with her eyes closed, listening to the rain:

__

Drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…drip…

She remembered that when she was younger, she loved the rain more then anything. She would smile and watch the little droplets for hours. Sitting in the rain help her wash her thoughts and loneliness away, even if just for a little while.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scant of fresh earth. The rain was so nice, it helped her concentrate on mother earth and forget all her troubles. But this time, it wasn't working. This time she remembered every little detail of her loneliness. 

She looked up at the sky, dark and gray. That was part of the reason why she loved the rain so much. It didn't cover up all the pain and loneliness in the world, and put up a fake smile. The rain showed what everyone was hiding, that was probably why people hate the rain so much. The young lady looked at her surroundings. There was a little rabbit family cuddling under a tree hollow near her. The parents looked scared for their young ones. A little bunny ran pass her parents looking happily out at the rain, jumping all over the place. Finally the little one tripped and fell, her father came to her rescue. He nudged her and helped her back to safety. She never had that. She didn't have a father, and barely had a mother. 

Money. Yes, she had that, lots of it. Her mother was rich, powerful, and beautiful, but never there. She always had what she wanted; toys, jewels, the latest camera, etc.

"Money can't buy you love!" she shouted into the sky. 

A few birds flew out of the trees. 

"No, it can't." 

The girl gasped. That voice; so mysterious, so different from everyone else's. She turned around a came face-to-face with the one person she knew was like her. The one person, like her, hid from the world also. The mysterious, young man in her class. He was a gentleman in everyway. He was polite, charming, kind, good-looking, and rich. A lot of her female classmates liked him very much. She had to admit she liked him too. She liked him because of how similar they were and maybe also because of his looks. 

"I apologize, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was walking by and heard you calling out," the young man smiled that rare smile of his.

"That's alright, I didn't know anyone was around here. I thought that everyone was at home warming up," her smile sweet.

"Now, my dear, you know that we relate to each other rather well, I am surprised you didn't expect me here," he said warmly.

She looked at him. He was right. The two never really talked much; they were always standing next to their friends, while they talked. She just never saw the need to. But, they did have an understanding, that they couldn't hide anything from each other, that they were alike.

"I am the one who should apologize now," she giggled.

He was a bit surprised by her sweet laugh. He never noticed it before. She was rather beautiful. Her bright eyes that showed wisdom passed her years. Her smile, her face, her…. No wonder she had so many admirers. 

"Then I am guessing you enjoy the rain as much as I do," she stated rather then asked.

"I do. It holds as many secrets as we hold, don't you think?" He responded laughing.

"I agree." 

There was a pleasance silence between them, one enjoying the company of the other. 

"When I was young my great-grandfather use to bring me up to the mountains and we would play there," the young lady started unexpectedly.

The mysterious man was startled, he and her related greatly, yes. But he didn't really know anything about her. 

"We would play for hours, then we would go home and he would read a book to me," she went on.

"What happened to him?" He asked curiously.

"He had to move farer north and now I rarely get to see him now," her eyes saddened. 

He felt a pain in his heart seeing her like this. Something told him to hug her and so he did.

The young ladies eyes widened. She never felt so protected before. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel so…loved. 

She smiled.

"Let's go and get a cup of tea," she said when he let go.

"I think we should become better friends, we owe ourselves that much."

"Let's then," he smiled brightly.

The young man held out an arm for her and she took it.

"Maybe this mysterious young man will be able to help me will my pain. Maybe, just maybe…"

__

"Someone will always be there for you, you just have to let them be."

"All pain has it's rewards."

"The one you least expect could be the one you most count on."

"Love comes from every direction, even the one you don't want it to come from."

"Don't forget how important you may be to someone before hurting yourself, for you may be hurting them more then you."


End file.
